


take my heart when you go

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik thinks lattes are okay, Fluff, He's also very dramatic sometimes, M/M, Talk Your Feelings, gender is a construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: The old and new gods are starting to see a split as they go into a modern era. Hades had chosen to stay in his kingdom as the world shifted, but one day he decided to come out.It is then that he meets Persephone, except they don’t go by their old names anymore. It is a new world as he has been told.This is the story of Erik and Charles,once known as Hades and Persephone.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	take my heart when you go

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it somewhat of a myth, or Erik is just bad with feelings here.
> 
> Also, Tamino's Persephone song is an ethereal listen.

The day Hades came out had not been any particular important day. It was not a second coming. It was simply a normal day in spring. The flowers were on the verge of blooming. It was also the day Hades stopped being Hades and started going by Erik. The main entrance to the underworld was located at the outskirts of a busy city. Once, long ago, it had been a small village. He can see the peak of Mount Olympus. It was far enough for him to ignore it, but it still stubbornly remained a constant reminder on why Erik had decided to keep underground unless called upon.

He was not sure why he had come out, possibly curiosity. Erik looked at the wide field filled with all sorts of flowers, a large tree looming in close distance as if it were singularly guarding the area. Underneath the tree he finally noticed there was someone there. He did not want to encounter any mortals. Erik was about to turn around and retreat when he heard a soft hum.

It was enough for him to start making his way to the person. The closer he got, the more he saw that it was not a mere mortal, but a god of the new world. To the mortal eye they would not be able to tell, but he could see the faint glow illuminating. It thinned into invisibility when the hum ceased. The god had noticed him standing awkwardly with a long dark coat.

“You know you ought to be more discrete, Hades.” 

“I go by Erik now. You know who I am?” Erik had thought he put up a good disguise, but it seemed he was out of practice. The god chortled and started to resume his activities, which involved scrolling down a device he had not bothered to keep up with. The mortals have been busy.

“Of course. You’re one of the last to assimilate. It’s quite impressive, really. Are you just going to stand there or join me on this fine Tuesday?” The hesitation presented itself, but Erik decided to indulge. He wondered if all new gods were this bold.

“Since you know who I am, may I ask who you are?” 

“Charles. You know my mother Demeter.” It did not sink in right away. Charles briefly distracted Erik with his fingers as they strolled down the electronic device, images popping on a screen. Demeter was a goddess whom also belonged to the old world. He knew she had only one child. They never quite met eye to eye as he had once seemed to offend her. It was when he had attended a council meeting and possibly stared at her daughter longer than he should have. Her beauty had momentarily captured him. _Persephone._

He had left that day, unbothered. Now it seemed they have crossed paths once more.

“If I may ask, I thought you were…” Charles’ eyes twinkled in amusement, knowing what Erik was asking. His laugh rang as the birds above them in the tree lifted into the air and started their flight.

“Oh no, my dear Hades. I have many names. Kore. Persephone. I am not simply one or the other. My form fluctuates as you have decided to settle into that particular one. Once I was considered what is a woman, now I am considered a modern man. I do not wish to go by that form anymore or that name. I suppose my name could change again, but for now this is me,” he laid the pad aside, plucking some flowers to start forming a crown of some sorts, “Your age is showing, _Erik_.” 

There was something oddly intimate about this conversation. Erik decided to lean into it.

“I admit I am not well verse in this new world. Would you mind telling me about it?” Charles was now intrigued, attention captured. He had been at the head of the shift when the world starting to develop into something else hundreds of years ago. He’s only glimpsed at Hades once or twice, but now that he had him there, he found him somewhat endearing. Charles smiled, hands halting as he laid the flowers down.

“Why don’t I do you one better? I tell you about all you have missed if you accompany me into the city in addition.” Erik did not hesitate.

“I agree.” He was not sure what propelled him to make a quick decision. It might be that as Hades he had been mildly interested in Persephone. Now, Erik was finding he ignited that interest once more, curious about Charles and this new world he had been avoiding for a long time.

The old gods had reigned over an ancient world for a long time before new gods emerged. Erik had long left the fight between them, content with his underworld. After all, he had the busiest task with death looming upon morality more than any other force. He had no time for pettiness, or assimilation. Although, he wondered if it has long been overdue. Charles is silently staring at him. He’s not sure what to make of it. Two worlds of old and new were now meeting.

“I must go. Will you be here again?” Charles nodded softly.

“Meet me here next week, same time. The learning will commence then.” 

Erik bowed his head and then stood up. He soon made it back to the entrance, disappearing into it. It was hidden away and to the mortal eye it was only a hill. Erik needed to cut their meeting short, having seen enough. The sunrays were not kind to him as it has been a while. Erik would also never admit that Charles was starting to affect him in ways not intended. 

Over the next couple of months, Erik had learned more of the world he had closed himself away from. There had been times when he had heard of major shifts in society, but he never indulged in further research. It had always been surface level. Charles spoke with absolute passion and he intended on listening to him.

Somewhere along the line, they had acquired a friendship, and Erik felt less lonely.

“I think it is time,” Charles was leaning back and resting against the tree. The colors of the leaves were nearly changing and the last days of sun were upon them. Wind had certainly arrived in a calming breeze. Erik took in the sight. The silence stretched before Erik obliged.

“Alright. Show me this new world of yours.” The young god stood up excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Once Erik was on his feet, Charles took his arm and held it as they walked their way into the big city. After a while, they were standing in front of bright images and a neon sign. 

“Here’s an experience. It’s a coffee shop. I’m going to introduce you to a latte.” Charles dragged Erik inside and ordered for him. He looked around and saw people on electronics and others socializing. “Go find a seat and I will get our drinks.” Charles had let go of him and Erik found he already missed the touch. Music had been something he had managed to grasp at some points. Erik recognized what would be considered jazz. He walked over to a booth and sat down, fingers smoothing over the table so he may feel the reality of it.

It was not long before Charles was back and setting two cups before them. Charles then slipped next to Erik, squeezing them closer, shoulders touching. He wondered why Charles had not sat across him. He might be more comfortable at the other side with more room. Erik did not question it further and instead focused on staring at the liquid before him. Coffee had always been pure black when he partook in it. Now it was a fancy drink.

“Go on.” Charles urged him to take a sip. He did just that. The hotness of the drink was almost comforting in contrast to his usually cool body temperature. Erik has been craving more warmth as of late. He ended up drinking half the latte. The taste itself was not horrifying. He still preferred black coffee without any additions. 

“It is interesting.” It was meant to be an honest answer. Charles started to partake in his drink, looking absolutely content. The revelation came right after, unexpected. A surge of panic erupted, but he subdued it before it gave anything away. More than anything Erik wanted to reach over and pull Charles closer. Instead, he reached out and lightly touched Charles’ hair as he plucked a small part of a rebellious leaf hidden within the strands. Charles stopped mid-sentence, lost in another explanation while a visually reddish tone overcame his features. Erik then knew as he looked into Charles’ endless eyes that he would give him the very world Atlas balanced upon his shoulders if he could.

The attraction had been there, but now Erik was realizing that it might be something deeper. He attempted to shift their moment before he startled Charles with their overly close proximity, by leaning back.

“I must go, but I would like you to keep showing me everything.” Charles pouted, but swiftly turned it into a grin.

“I could accompany you back to the entrance.” 

“That will not be necessary, but it is much appreciated.” Charles seemed like he was going to say something, but resisted. Erik wanted to lean in more than ever. Soon as Charles let him out of the booth, he reached out to place a singular hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Thank you. I look forward to our next meeting.”

Erik had reassured Charles he could find his way back home by himself. Now that he had made some realizations, he wanted to process them properly. If Charles accompanied him back to the entrance of the underworld, then he might crumble and do something stupidly impulsive like briefly kidnap Charles. He knew it was unacceptable, but it did not stop the thought from manifesting. Erik would have returned Charles eventually…

The following week Erik returned and decided he was going to behave. He was grateful to have someone ease his loneliness. His once tense shoulders and posture were now relaxed. He’s never been so at peace than with the private endeavors and meetings they had. They were now sitting a bit closer, encouraging the intimacy meant between only them.

“Are you not afraid of my darkness?” Erik teased, but there was as slight tension hidden away. Some part of him still thought Charles was going to not be there when he came to visit, finally realizing that he was not worth his time. After all, the Olympians have decided to brush him aside. It was only natural for Charles to come to the same conclusion.

“How could I be when you haven’t even seen mine?” Charles never ceased to surprise him. Erik restrained from staring at Charles far longer than necessary and instead lowered his head slightly to allow Charles to place an eloquent and exquisite flower crown upon his head. He earnestly commented.

“You truly have a gift for these.” He referred to the flowers. Charles was able to make everything he touched something worth admiring. Erik had to hastily look away as Charles beamed at him. Sometimes the spring god was far too illuminating and Erik wondered if he was in danger of turning into mush one of these days. He put up his grumpy expression, but he couldn’t help but be content regardless.

All Erik needed was to continue to share these meetings with Charles and he would be happy for another hundred years. Although he had an unexpected urge to kiss Charles, he could restrain and simply be happy being there.

It had taken over two spring seasons before Erik had found the courage to properly ask Charles the one question he had longed to ask. He could still recall their last meeting. The warmth he had felt when Charles had looked proud of his flower work, the one Erik wore, fueled him for their next encounter.

“Would you,” movement rustled while Erik gripped the ends of his long coat as he sat upon the grass. He wasn’t sure how to ask, but he took advantage of the courage to bring it up. Erik continued, “like to visit the underworld?” There it was. Erik looked away from Charles, unable to meet his gaze as the nerves intensified. He frowned. Foolish. He already doubted Charles would want to do that. 

“Take this.” Erik turned to see Charles with a vibrant grin. Upon his palm lay a single carnation. He couldn’t help but to curiously quirk a single brow. “If I am to visit you, it is only customary for me to give you a home offering in appreciation for opening your doors to me.”

His heart almost gave out. It alerted the older god to a loud, repetitive thump he himself could only feel while forth telling him that he was more than simply intrigued. His long fingers stretched out as he wrapped them over Charles’ hands delicately, making sure he did not crush the flower.

“I will make sure to cherish this immensely. How does next Tuesday sound?” A pinkish hue dusted the tip of Charles’s ears. There were moments where Erik would surprise him. He couldn’t help but be drawn to him like a flicker of light attempting to embrace the darkness. Charles’ mother had warned him to not ever go to the underworld or ever associate with anyone of that particular sector. She was also of the old world where division defined lines. Charles was far too gone to ever look back. He watched as Erik took the carnation and held it with a delicacy a god of death might not be thought to be able to do. It meant a lot to him.

“I would be delighted.”

They had parted afterwards and the fact that Erik was unable to see Charles for nearly a month almost killed him inside. The arrival of summer took the god away and he was busy aiding the transition. His yearning was becoming unbearable. He could tell that Thanatos was growing tired of his looming around. He heavily sighed and decided he needed to make the place a little more presentable. Erik paced back and forth for what felt like hours before commencing and making sure his gloomy home wouldn’t scare Charles too much.

Erik fiddled with the roses he was attempting to give life to. They would flourish into a bright red and instantly whither. His frustration flared. The room around him ignited with ashes descending upon him. Let it be known Erik occasionally indulged in the dramatics, but no god ever dared to say it to his face. Charles was due to arrive in a bit and he was stuck on the flowers in his hands. They were a deep maroon color, the petals more firm and easy to break. Erik saw it was fully deficient of a fresh life. To him they looked magnificent. Charles probably would not appreciate nearly dying roses.

“He has arrived,” Thanatos projected in his mind. He ceased the effects of his emotions and the ashes that were once descending were gone. He took the shriveled roses and decided they will have to do. It didn’t take long before he was meeting Charles at the entrance.

There, he could see Charles’ light making the room shine a bit. He enjoyed the sight before it would be swallowed up as they went further into the underworld. Charles looked nervous, and Erik couldn’t blame him. Not many people have visited him. He immediately extended his hand to present the dying roses.

“Welcome,” was all he said. Charles stared at the roses and then delightfully took them into his hands, pressing them to his chest.

“How lovely.” He plucked one of the ones about to snap off its stem and ceased its suffering. It was now loose. Charles placed it behind his ear, and it soon sat there comfortably. Erik thought it suited him, the deep red color matching his complexion well. 

“Sorry if they are nearly dying.” Charles shook his head, laughing.

“No. I appreciate all life. These roses are just as beautiful if they were fresh.” Such a simple statement, yet it made Erik flush and he was thankful his face was partly concealed by the dark. He gestured to the void behind them, stepping out of Charles’ way to allow him to decide if he wanted to continue.

“Shall we?” Charles stood by his side and they descended into the portal. It took them onto a long bridge where they would then enter his kingdom. Despite what outsiders thought, his kingdom did embrace darkness, but it did not disregard color. There were hues of purple, pinks, and blues in the air as they went from portal to portal in visiting the many areas the underworld offered. The colors were glowing with a hint of black, still remaining prominent. 

It is when they reached the sector that would lead into Erik’s own side where he spent the majority of his time, that he halted them both. They had not talked much as he had allowed Charles to take in what he was seeing. Erik had also purposely not shown him the more sinister sides. He had death gods as Azazel and Emma who dealt with the cruelties of those that caused unforgivable suffering upon others. It was not something to show someone on their first visit.

The doors to his throne room were laced in a hint of purple as he pushed his hand to open them.

“Mortals once worshiped us. I now see the world is shifting. I am ready to accept it.” He wasn’t going to say it was all due to Charles and his influence. He was only going to show him. The doors led to what had been a throne room, but now was a more modern take on it, although it still had a touch of the essence that had been Hades when he were him.

A feast lay before them, the table adorning with colors that could only brighten the poorly dimmed room. Flames flickered, running along the wall in a horizontal line. Charles laughed, his delight forming into a gleeful squeal. The underworld was new to him, something unexplored and although most would find it cold and lonely, Charles only saw potential. He ran his hands along the table, the cloth upon it starting to form specks of gold. Erik drew in closer upon hearing Charles’ delightful gasp.

“They look delicious.” Erik peeked over Charles’ shoulder as he took two cut halves of a pomegranate into his hand. He was admiring the red seeds within. Erik couldn’t help but almost smile, although he did feel ridiculous with the twang of jealousy towards fruit of all things. Instead, he took one of the halves from Charles’ hand and proceeded to pluck some of the seeds before eating them. Charles watched, fascinated.

“My mother once warned me that eating anything the Underworld offered would bind me to its walls.”

“It’s true,” he commented, and leaned against the table, back to it, “It did have that power once.” The ceiling all of a sudden seemed appealing. “You know I’ve done terrible things, Charles. I’m sure many of the other gods have warned you to stay away from me.” Erik debated if he should finish his thought. His inability to be able to properly hold a filter as of late chose for him. “Had you come to me in the old world, I would have tricked you into eating my fruit so you to stay with me. However, I am not that selfish anymore.” He finally looked over at a stunned Charles.

There in his gorgeous glory stood a god that only knew of the new world. Would it be possible to love someone whose considered a monster? Erik—Hades had been shunned away, told he did not deserve his fill on Olympus only because he had embraced the darkness. They saw his kingdom as a threat; the souls his court reaped brought a misunderstood fear among mortals. He was not favored, although he also brought balance. Once upon a time he had tried to embrace humanity, but they rejected him. They did not want him. Why would Charles with his ability to make life spring want to be with _Erik_? It couldn’t possibly work. He saw that as Charles’ light started to shine brighter around him. The hue of light was a lilac purple glow. The stunned silence had turned into a genuine smile as Charles reached out, his hand extending towards the older god. 

The feelings Erik was allowing to simmer were too overwhelming and he wanted to run. He stood up straighter in form and started to move away. Avoidance was the only thing on his mind. It had been far too long since he had last been interested in someone. He could remember Magda, the mortal who loved Hades, yet it never was enough and it had ended in tragedy.

“Erik, wait-”

“Your visit has ended. Thanatos will see you out. Walk away. I have told you, everything dies down here. It is not for you.” 

“Stop.” The sharpness he heard made the god turn around to see a sight he did not ever want to be that cause of. Now he had done that one thing he vowed not to do. He had hurt Charles. The evidence splayed upon the god’s face. There was also a hint of anger. “Don’t patronize me. I know what I want. Don’t you dare abandon me like this.”

Erik stood in silence, the lights along the wall starting to slowly turn off as a shadow loomed over Charles’ shoulder. Thanatos had arrived, ready to take the flower god back above. He didn’t bother to say anything. He knew it was better to let it be and let go. Charles deserved better, even if his desires said otherwise.

“Erik, don’t, please,” the plea came out with a softness that almost broke Erik. He was only going to continue to disappoint the god. He had to spare him.

“I am not good for you, Charles.” With that, his form started to evaporate. He had been allowing his body to disappear into the atoms of the air the second he decided to leave. He would hide away where no one would be able to find him. His heart felt heavy in tune to the sound of Charles’ voice cracking.

“ _Erik._ ”

He didn’t deserve Charles, Erik repeated in his mind, unable to bear the pain forming in his chest. If he allowed himself to continue to be around Charles, the possibility of tarnishing would occur. It was what the dark did best. It swallowed and left remnants of fear behind. Erik only wanted Charles to thrive and the underworld did not favor gods of life.

A lone figure, left behind, let tears fall upon their cheeks. A boney touch was all it took for Charles to be taken away. Before he could be transported away, he took a couple of the pomegranate seeds and ate them with a determined expression manifesting.

Summer turned into fall and then winter passed along. At the end of the New Year, Erik was expected to attend the annual feast. He never did go to those. However, after months of not seeing Charles, he had decided he was going to attend this one. It might be his selfish inclination to only catch sight of Charles and then leave. He rather liked the winter season where nature ended its life cycle before commencing a rebirth. It resembled a familiarity.

In a matter of minutes he finds that he has entered the gates of Mount Olympus. The surrounding gods a started to whisper and some of them pointed in his direction. It did not let it bother him as he made it to the main hall where he is meant to be. Once he entered, he could hear Zeus’ grating voice.

“Brother, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence after hundreds of years.” He makes a dismissive gesture while attempting to eat a chocolate covered strawberry from one of the nymphs. Erik resists the urge to roll his eyes. He does not bother to eat the food or socialize. All he does is find a somewhat comfortable corner where he might not be bothered and proceeds to watch everyone.

The feast in itself is not all that exciting to him. He’s considering dipping out in a bit once he manages to get what he came for—his thought is soon interrupted, as he finally is able to see Charles. The god is laughing at something someone he can’t see is saying. He’s only content in able to see Charles once again.

“Charles says you are a delight. I question if the god has a right mind.” Erik had missed the goddess as she had snuck up on him. Out of all the gods, he did not expect Athena to come talk to him. He notes she has also found a new name. They’ve had their differences, but it has long been past. Primarily, they had always silently stayed out of one another's paths. He has always respected her craft in finding ways to end war, rather than fuel it. The less souls that entered with tragedy, the more his kingdom thrived.

Ororo had always been regarded as wise, but now she was simply frustrated. She could see Charles was infatuated, yet what stopped Erik from…? She shook her head. It was not her place to meddle. She knew the death god did not want to be there at all, yet he had shown up and he was not being subtle. Erik raised a single questioning brow at her.

“You must have misheard.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and huffed.

“And here I thought you were brighter, Erik. Open your eyes. Does it not get dreadfully lonely down there? Why not take affections that are reciprocated?” Before Erik could respond, Zeus started causing another commotion and Ororo had to step away to deal with it. He pondered on Ororo’s words, but to have hope was not feasible. Charles couldn’t possibly waste his light on someone like him.

Erik dared to peer at Charles once more before he slipped away and made his way to the exit. He needed to get out of there. Once he was out sight and at the exit, he prepared to step forward. Then he heard someone addressing him. He had not intended to speak further to anyone that night. Someone was testing their luck.

“I hear you go by Erik now.” Remy stared at him as he turned to meet his gaze. He blinked. “Just want to let you know everyone is tried of your angst. Well, I am, since I got’a be the one to see your gloomy face when I deliver your messages.” Erik blinked with disregard once more.

“What do you want, Remy?” The mischievous god, once known as Hermes, shrugged.

“There are rumors. Tha’ you have a favorite now. Is it tru’?” Remy had no business asking that. Erik had every right to walk away and not answer. However, Erik was tired and maybe if he finally said it out loud, he might be able to sulk in peace.

“I do have certain regard towards Charles if that is what you are asking.” Remy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He whistled delightfully.

“Goddamn, I got chu’. Charles, you owe me big time.” A panic flared up as Remy disappeared and in his place appeared a vexed Charles. Erik’s avoidance mechanisms kicked in gear and he attempted to rush to the exit. He had heard Charles grit his teeth, quickly latching onto him as he was pushed through the portal. It took them back to the field they both have been acquainted with for some time.

“No you don’t. I won’t let you run away this time.” Charles stepped back to gain balance. One of his hands kept hold of Erik’s coat. The snow around them settled into a harsher coldness and it made Charles visually shiver. He was a god that basked in the sunnier seasons, never used to the colder ones. Erik’s concern overpowered the urge to get away. He placed his hand over Charles’ and then silently led him deeper into the void that led them into the underworld. 

Erik made sure to open shortcuts and soon they were back in what was considered his home. He raised the temperature of the room they were in, only wanting Charles to be comfortable. Erik then let go of Charles’s hand and proceeded to step away, giving him respectable space at six feet away. That should be enough.

“You are daft, Erik.” Charles chased Erik, his shadow reaching over in rhythm with his hands as he placed a palm over Erik’s chest. Fabric wrinkled as Charles grabbed onto it and pulled the older god towards him, a shift progressing. Charles was not as innocent as people assumed. After all, he could wreak his own havoc, he just chose not to. He also understood Erik wanted him. He sometimes feigned naivety for his benefit. After all, he had tried to bribe Remy to gather information in his favor. Sincerity shone through. He grew bolder and whispered, lips enclosing upon Erik’s. Charles was a breath away from removing the space between them. “I ate some of the pomegranate.” 

It didn’t matter if the magic had died out; it had still been Charles’ choice. If asked, he would have remained by Erik’s side. He needed Erik to fully understand what it meant. The slight insecurity of putting his feelings out there threatened to take a hold of him. Erik could see it, and he refused to be the one to hurt Charles once again. There was a hesitance before he slipped his arms around Charles’ waist and pulled him in closer.

“It seems I have acted a fool. Would you be willing to forgive me?” The way Charles’ face transformed into the smile he had grown to miss, momentarily took his breath away. 

“You have been. You will need to make it up to me with more lattes.” It was somewhat of a secret between them. His teeth, considered akin to sharp and menacing, started to loom into a softer grin.

“Does that mean you will be staying?” The laughter he has soon learned to find comfort in presented itself as Charles whispered against his lips.

“Possibly. I can come visit you more often. However, I want you to also walk the world above with me.” The grip on his waist tightened and Erik shuttered a short breath as he pulled Charles as close as he possibly could. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he had been until he found his hands explored everywhere he could, their lips meshing into a devout kiss. Erik had been terribly lonely for the longest time. Here stood one of the newer gods with an impeccable, willful soul that shone brighter than Helios, choosing to be with him. It kept the dark crevices of his isolated world warm. 

They continued to kiss, their limbs entangling with one another as they slipped onto the floor and held dearly on. They sunk enough that their knees were on the floor. Erik’s hands cupped Charles’ face as they parted and he leaned over to place his forehead onto his. In bouts of silence, they both knew they couldn’t be without one another. Charles had made his choice. The world of the old and new were conjoining, creating a more meaningful bond when united. Erik only had one response as he smiled, staring into the eyes of the god whom could simultaneously shatter and make him. Charles, in time could take over the divine new world if he so wished, and maybe he might be willing to start with the underworld. Erik knew from then that he would be by Charles’ side to support him, even if he couldn’t always physically be there.

“Take my heart when you go.” Charles' heart swelled a bit at the softness Erik effused. Erik was showing him a side no one else was ever going to see. It was only meant for him.

"Take mine in its place."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the end bit is from one one of my favorite Westworld episodes.
> 
> 'take my heart when you go' is such an intimate part of the episode 'Kiksyuya' and I wanted to build something around it.


End file.
